leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas
Christmas (Japanese: クリスマス Christmas) is a winter holiday celebrated throughout the Pokémon world. Much like the secular aspects of the Western holiday in the real world, people wait for Santa Claus to come down their chimneys and deliver gifts and goodwill to them. In the games In Generation II, many Pokémon were given away at the New York Pokémon Center as part of the Gotta Catch 'Em All campaign. Each week, a different set of Pokémon were distributed. From December 21 to 27, 2001, the week was Christmas week, and a with (as an ) and a were distributed. In Generation III, many Pokémon were given away at the New York Pokémon Center. On 2003, a , , , and were distributed as part of this campaign. In 2011, to celebrate Christmas, fans could greeting staff members in a certain area of Japanese Pokémon Center stores, and if they did they would receive a small calendar card called the "Happy Calendar" with a unique password included on the back. This password could be input into the Pokémon Global Link to receive a . This Blissey could then be sent to a Generation V game using Game Sync. The password could be redeemed from November 19 to December 25, 2011. In 2012, the was distributed to all Generation V games at Pokémon Center stores to Celebrate Christmas. This Victini was available from November 25, 2012 to January 3, 2013. In 2013, a holding a Metal Coat and a without a held item were distributed via trade to players with Pokémon X or Y at Pokémon Center stores and select stores across Japan. These Pokémon both had the original Trainer "Christmas" (in Japanese). Since they were both distributed via trade, they would undergo evolution as soon as the player received them. Furthermore, a serial code to obtain a Lucky Egg was also given out at Pokémon Center stores to any players who brought a copy of Pokémon Black or White, Pokémon Black 2 or White 2, or Pokémon X or Y; the serial code could only be redeemed in Pokémon X and Y. In the anime In the dub of Island of the Giant Pokémon, James's Koffing was revealed to be a Christmas gift. In the Japanese version, it was a . The following are episodes featuring Christmas: * Holiday Hi-Jynx * Christmas Night * Stantler's Little Helpers * Delibird's Dilemma In the manga These are manga chapters featuring Christmas: Magical Pokémon Journey * Christmas Wishes * The Best Gift Ever * Hazel's Holiday * Chikorita's Merry Christmas Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ * Christmas Present (chamo) * Christmas Present (chamo) Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All * Shū's Christmas Pokémon Pocket Monsters * Clefairy's Christmas Present?! Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire * Christmas Night Is Battle Night! Pocket Monsters DP * Christmas Party Laughter!! Pocket Monsters BW * I Want to Eat the Christmas Cake!! * The Temporary Santa and the Reckless Slip-mas! In the books These are books featuring Christmas: * Dragonite's Christmas * First Prize for Starmie * Pokémon Holiday Hi-Jynx: Sticker Storybook In the TCG The from the features Flaaffy sitting underneath a Christmas tree next to a collection of presents. In other media Pokémon Christmas Bash is a CD album with a collection of Christmas-themed Pokémon songs. Related articles * Santa Claus * North Pole Category:Festivals and holidays it:Natale